


★A Soldier's Lonely Night | Part Two★

by Works_of_art



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comic, Dom Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky Week, Superheroes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Bucky finds the state in which Steve was from last night's previous activities. His poor heart can't take it and he gives into the urges he's had since he was a teenager.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 60





	★A Soldier's Lonely Night | Part Two★

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the previous Part 1, I'm so sorry for the extreme delay but I have been quite busy. Please read Part 1 before reading this or else it might be a little confusing. As promised this one is much longer, so I do hope you enjoy!

Most of the other officers were already up, like usual it was rise and shine at five A.M sharp. At first the Sergeant thought nothing of his missing companion at the routine morning runs they almost always did, figuring he was taking the time to maybe have an early breakfast. The thought of how much his Stevie could shove down his throat damn near shocked the man. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his little runt he was always chasing after to protect. Now that runt could probably hoist him over his, unfairly, beautiful shoulders and do as he pleased.

_Most_ unfair.

By the time Barnes had finished his jog and returned to camp it was around six o'clock and he still didn't see any signs of the man. A slight wave of concern rushed over him but he stayed calm, walking over to the rest of the commandos to see if they knew more than he did. "Aw you miss your boyfriend," Dum Dum teased as the rest laughed, Bucky brushed him off quickly as his cheeks started to heat up and he rushed off. The only good thing coming out of that was Dum saying he heard Steve making noises in his tent last night. That being a drastic understatement.

That last night really took it out of the super-soldier, unknown to him at the time but relieving himself to such an extreme like that would make him tired. Normally every man who climaxes tends to get slightly tired after, for Stevie it was tripled. He wouldn't get another chance to be more careful as Buck strutted up to his tent. Fixing his hair before barging in. Not having a single clue as to the treasure he was walking into.

His eyes fluttered over the sight before him as his heart raced, thé Captain America with his fly open. Cock pulled out, pants sagging on his hips, his outfit pulled up over his bare chest which showed his perfect pecks. A quiet 'oh shit' slipped out past Barnes' lips upon seeing the dried cum glazed over his abs, Steve really did a hot number on himself and Bucky couldn't be happier to see it.

It's not like he's never seen Steve naked before, but that was pre-super hot muscles. Even though he did find it just as hot as the man asleep in front of him. He muttered a curse underneath his breath as he felt his pants tightening. He needed to figure out what he would do about this before it got awkward, or borderline perverted.

Bold of him to act as if he wasn't one already, like just last night he didn't bring himself to the brink thinking of Steve just like this. Praying he would be loud enough to get his partner's attention so Steve would step into his tent. Lay his hands on his, take him into his mouth. And love every second of doing it. That was always the dream, but being this close. Being so close he could almost smell the scent of his orgasm, he just couldn't stop himself.

He backed out of the tent and tried to get his "problem" to go down as he walked back up to the troops. Explaining to them that they were going to be moving out later than usual today and that this was approved by both him and Captain Rogers. They didn't question a thing as he slipped back into his love's tent. Not thinking that word lightly, he would do anything for Rogers. He was with him till he had no breath left to breathe, till he had no energy left to offer, till he had no more love left to give. Although he would always have some for Stevie, always.

That's what he kept repeating to himself as he shrugged off his navy blue jacket, gently placing it on the floor before removing his boots. Not stopping till he was just in his pants and shirt, the first three buttons already undone as he looked at Steve. Soft, sound asleep, he was perfect this way. If Buck could draw like him he would have captured this moment forever, but what he did next would have to do.

His eyes almost blown wide as he crouched down to the unconscious man, looking over him one more time before closing his eyes. As if that way he could hold this moment forever, like a picture, just in case what he was going to do would ruin everything. He would at least have that.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth, lightly sucking on them to get them perfectly lubed up before placing them to the Captain's stomach. Over the beautiful patch of dried cum stuck to his belly hair as he ghosted his fingers over him gently. He saw Steve's lips part as Buck's fingers dropped south, just barely touching his cock as blood already started to flow. One last pray this didn't ruin things, one last chance to back out that he wasn't going to take.

With that he let out a light purr, his lips turning upwards to a smile as he whispered to him.

"Stevie~"

Rogers's eyes opened instantly, as if his name being called from Bucky was a command to be alert. Man did Buck enjoy the next flood of emotions that came on his face. Starting with a light surprise, then confusion, the realization that he was basically naked, panic, horror. The Sergeant quickly brought his hand over his mouth, already anticipating the yell that came off of Steve as he let out a light chuckle.

"No talking. No screaming. Please Steve," he ushered as he placed a kiss across the very fingers that were blocking Steve's lips. Rogers's entire face a beat red as he wished he was those fingers right now, it took him a minute to understand what had happened, what was happening, and what was about to. Fortunately he figured it out by the time Bucky moved his hand, the blond not wasting time to press his lips to the man. Letting out a coo as he felt Bucky hold his head and welcomed him into his mouth, the virgin tangling his fingers in the man's dark hair as a slight moan came from Bucky. The new feeling of Steve holding him, kissing him; it just about overwhelmed him.

Steve took the chance he got a licked his best friend's lips, taking a moment to enjoy the taste before slipping his tongue in.

Wow. **_Wow._**

If he knew he had to have gotten a bunch of needles stuck in him for this to have happened he would have done it at thirteen. Just as he thought that Bucky wondered why Steve never came on to him when they were little, maybe he did? Whatever trail of thought he was having waa pointless the second Steve panted. No one told him a simple pant could be so damn hot. The slick feeling of Steve's tongue trying to dominate his was electric, not even to be cheesy but Barnes could swear it was July fourth.

He wasn't sure when it happened but somehow he got in Steve's lap, straddling softly as one of the blond's hands rested on his hip. He held Steve for a minute longer before he needed to take a breath of air, the soldier wondering why he stopped until seeing the quick breaths of air Bucky was drawing. His movie star smile showing itself as he looked at the man he had loved since he knew what love is a panting, blushing mess in his lap.

Steve gulped before bringing himself to say it, as if it needed to be said at this point. "I... I love you Buck, you're the prettiest thing I ever saw, prettiest thing in the world. You're all I want to see and I haven't wanted to stop being near you since we were kids," he said almost breathlessly as he tucked a strand of the man's hair behind his ear. James' felt like he was going to explode, like everything he ever dreamed possible came true. The war was over, hell it never even mattered, Hydra was destroyed, extinct even in Bucky's head. Because his Stevie loved him back, all those times they were in the locker room or a sleepover or literally any occasion and he felt disgusting for liking him? Finding someone like Steve the best thing in this universe, one of the only things that kept him going. Someone he loved, every time he felt disgusting Steve was feeling the same. Because they were the same, two clueless soldiers in love. He needed to shout it to everyone he knew, anyone he loved, Steve came first.

**Always.**

By the time he snapped out of it he saw the anticipation in Steve's eyes. The hint of fear that maybe he got it wrong, what if Bucky was drunk and just liked his body, there were so many what-ifs Bucky was in control of. He knew it too. "I've been in love with ya Stevie since... fuck since I can remember, all the dames, all the blackout drunk flirts. It was all to distract myself from ya, I loved you when you were small and I love you now. You could've had me way sooner you punk," he confessed with a laugh, tried to keep his heart from ending him at the climax of his life as Steve laughed with him. Finally they got the tension out of the way, they were free to just be the two of them alone together.

Finally.

They clashed their lips together again as soon as thee confessions were over, Bucky taking his new favorite spot in Steve's lap again as they continued. He could feel Steve getting harder on him as he let out a laugh, Rogers taking the opportunity to move his assault onto Bucky's neck. Placing a wet kiss to it as he wrapped his arms around him. "The boys were looking for you Rogers... what am I supposed to tell them?" he teased as Steve responded with only a grunt and a well timed thrust against Bucky's ass. Somehow the grunt itself was ordering Bucky to take off the now seemingly annoying clothing that kept their bodies from truly touching. The horny soldier craved the skin on skin contact now more than ever.

"Easy big guy, what if they come looking for- ah Stevie there." It only took a well placed bite to get Bucky to shut those beautiful lips of his, to become his boy again. Damn did he want him too. Bucky tried to relieve the good Captain by grinding along to the small thrusts Rogers was giving. This gaining a moan out of Steve before he bit down a little too hard, easily forming a hickey over the skin before he licked over it.

"Take off... mhm fuck, your shirt... Now." The primal tone in his voice sent welcomed shivers throughout Bucky's body as he quickly undid the buttons, thanking Steve for not just ripping it off. Knowing it would be as easy as tearing toilet paper for him. If he was being honest it wouldn't have bothered him at this point, Steve was about to have his way with him and the fact he was wearing the suit only made it hotter.

Steve kept muttering 'I love yous' all the way down his collar bone, sucking on the sensitive skin of his nipple as Buck wrapped his arms around his head. Keeping him there longer as he let out a low moan, he could practically feel how much he had been leaking in his pants as Steve nipped harder. Each mark a different tone of a promise, a promise that he loved him. That he was going to show his love for him and that he wouldn't stop.

"Shit, I'm wet doll," he cooed in his lover's ear as the golden boy let out another curse, the image of Bucky leaking settling in his mind as he agreed to pull off of him. Just long enough so Buck could unbuckle himself, zip his fly down and have Steve whip his dick out with eagerness. "I've been dreaming of this since I was twelve, I ain't gonna last long," he explained seriously although it came out as another moan, Steve already pumping him up and down in his lap. Wanting nothing more than Bucky to feel safe enough, pleasured enough, and loved enough to release all over him.

"J-just tell me where you wanna pop baby," he said as he leaned down to place a kiss to Bucky's abs. Licking a fine line up them before placing another. It gave time for Bucky to think about how he wanted his fantasy to end. All over Stevie's abs? Or maybe his baby doll’s sweet lips? Then again he's been oozing over Steve's face since he could cum.

"Over your pretty face baby doll," Buck purred and Steve practically groaned with want, he had been praying to god one day he could taste this man's cum. Feel the hot streaks flash over him and fall where ever they liked. A smile came across him at the thought and his strokes became faster, begging the man to let go.

The sergeant stood up slightly as Steve slid under him, that way Bucky was more or less on his chest than in his lap. A perfect angle over Steve as he took himself in his hands and pleased himself, Steve was basically in awe over just how pretty this man was. The love of his life without a doubt. Buck's head was in another world as his eyes were tightly shut, thinking of Steve and only Steve as the blond took his hand. Playfully moaning as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, which made James lose his fuckin mind. "Fuck Stevie I'm close," it sounded more like a growl as his pace quickened, Steve gave a supportive moan as he twirled his tongue over the fingers. "You're so fuckin' hot doll face."

Steve took the fingers out at that point, seeing Buck already dripping gave him the hint he needs that he was practically there. "My baby, my Bucky, I love you so much Buck come on doll, you're so pretty baby cum for me," Steve purred to him, easing his man closer and closer to the edge as he stuck out his tongue. Leaning his head up to just barely lick over the leaking cock as he hummed in approval. Bucky was everything he imagined him to be, literally as perfect as a man can get without a scientific serum.

The feeling of Steve's tongue under him was more than enough to push him over the edge. "Steve... I'm gonna- fuck! " He groaned out, a basic yell as warm clear spurts shot over Steve. The soldier opened his mouth as wide as he could to taste whatever goods Bucky had to offer as the semen shot into his hair. Grazing his cheek and dripping down his chin as Buck emptied himself, Steve only leaning up when he was down to give a couple teasing sucks to his head, moaning as he swallowed the hot mess that was James Buchanan Barnes. By the time Buck could open his eyes again he saw a cum plastered Captain, gazing happily at his best friend above him. Almost seemingly admiring his work of bringing Bucky to a toe-curling climax. "You shoulda been giving me handies for years now, no more holding out on me," Bucky joked as he leaned down to kiss those cum-stained lips of his. Steve letting out a laugh as he kissed him.

Didn't take too long for Buck to see that Steve was already jerking himself off, without informing him about it. Steve shrugged as to tell him he was fine finishing on his own before Buck swatted his hand away. "Not a chance baby, let me take your v-card properly," he insisted as he kissed down Steve's chest. The other sighing before realizing he'd be an absolute fool to deny himself a blowjob from Bucky.

He didn't even bother cleaning his face as Bucky tugged his buckle down more, leaving his pants hanging around his thighs as he lied between them. More than ready for the job at hand as he looked up Steve's gorgeous length. Nuzzling into his crotch before placing a kiss to the base. "You're so big doll face, were you always packing?" Buck asked as he looked up to the blushing mess that was Steve Rogers.

"Well the serum did me a couple of favors, but... kinda?" He said innocently as Bucky began his work, telling him to breathe and relax. Let him take care of the rest as he placed kisses up the shaft, he licked his lips wantingly before kissing the tip. Letting out a hum at the bead of pre-cum that was already oozing its way out of him with just one touch. With two supporting strokes he took him into his mouth, letting Steve adjust to the wet space as a moan fell from his lips. He layed his head back down on the bed as he felt down his abs, letting his hands find their way to Bucky's hair and tangled themselves.

Bucky taking that as a good sign he dropped his head down lower, letting his tongue rub against the underside before licking back around. Letting off with a pop before he continued his strokes, whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth he'd pump as he bobbed his head on Steve. The blond biting his lips as he forced Buck down farther, a quick gag slipping past him but he recovered momentarily. Definitely tasting the cum on that try as he continued.

"How can you feel so warm doll, it's making me crazy," Steve panted as he used his grip on Bucky to fuck up into him, just doing it in quick bursts so as not to hurt his lover. Not that Bucky would mind, he'd let Steve's cock smite him down any day. He showed this when he let Steve continue, not fighting back as Steve pushed all of his length up past those moist lips. Into a place so warm Steve felt it could be sacred, and the groan he let out from feeling Bucky's pretty little throat close around him was... erotic.

He licked his way off of him with a pant, not realizing there were tears sliding down his cheeks as he wiped them away. Swallowing his saliva before kissing the tip again. "Ya gettin' close b-babe?" To that his answer was a moan and another thrust up and he chuckled, loving how comfortably playful Steve was being as Bucky wrapped his lips around him again.

It only took a couple of light sucks before Steve was seconds from cumming. He tried to get Bucky off him but the other assured him he needed this. More than anything, the feeling of Steve filling him up was something he needed to cross off his bucket list. "Oh god Bucky you're makin' me cum," he purred breathlessly as Buck flicked his tongue over Steve's slit. Opening the damn of the thick white that spilled into Buck's mouth.

He rode it out along Steve as the blond kept muttering random things one says when they're making love to their lifetime lover. The sergeant tried swallowing what he could but he quickly realized super soldiers cum buckets and it didn't take long before it dripped out of his mouth. Steve let out a finally whisper to Bucky as the man wiped his chin with his hand, licking the remaining off before gulping and being pulled up to his Stevie boy again.

They stayed in each others arms for a good hour, getting too know one another’s body and their mouths as best as they could in the short time they had. The next thing they had to do wasn't an easy thing at all, sneak out of camp just to go bathe in the river. Thankfully they managed it, together, the memory of what happened forever burned into both of their brains as they got back in and proceeded with the day. When Steve asked what they were, the silly blond being just as clueless as he always had been. Bucky explained like this.

"You're with me and I'm with you, for as long as you want you have me. In every way. In any way, forever. Now I can't stop ya from going off and being with someone else but know that no matter what my heart is gonna be with you. You got me baby doll, till the end of the line"

_A promise sealed with a kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do the famous line ya know? This is cheesy and I wrote it at midnight. Hope you liked it, if so please leave me a kudo and a comment. It really encourages me to write more and I love the feedback. Working on some other things now, something new will be out before December is over. Bye loves~


End file.
